warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thistleheart
|age = Unknown |death = Slain in battle |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Known/Given: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Thistlekit Thistlepaw Thistleheart Unknown |familyt=Father: Mother: Sisters: |familyl=Beechfur Gorsetail Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail |mentor=Leaftail |apps = None |livebooks=''Dark River, ''Eclipse, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''None''}} Thistleheart is a long-haired white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :At the Gathering, Blackstar informs the cats present to remember the fallen. Thistleheart is mentioned by Blackstar as one of the WindClan cats who was killed in battle with the Dark Forest. In the Power of Three Arc Dark River :Along with her siblings, Sedgekit and Swallowkit, she almost causes a war between WindClan and ThunderClan over their sudden disappearance. They wander off whilst their mother, Gorsetail, leaves the nursery to stretch her legs for just a moment. Soon after they find Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's secret tunnels, they get trapped when they jump over a boulder into a small notch. They are unable to get back out into the tunnels again. Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw go out to search for them, but when they think that they are unable to look any further, they find them. Initially, Thistlekit is unconscious because of the freezing cold, but Jaypaw revives her by rubbing warmth into her body. :The group of cats get them safely out of the tunnels and back to their mother. They make it just in time to announce that they found the kits. To cover up for Lionpaw, Hollypaw lies and says that they were on the shore near the lake. Eclipse : ''Sunrise : She is listed as an apprentice, her mentor being Leaftail. In the Field Guide Arc ''The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Thistlepaw and her sisters are mentioned Heathertail's page. When three WindClan kits went missing, Onestar assumed that ThunderClan has stolen them. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw guessed that the kits went into the underground tunnels, and went looking for them with Jaypaw and Hollypaw. Torrential rain flooded the tunnels, washing all the cats out into the lake, all narrowly escaping with their lives. This is also mentioned on Rock's page. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia Interesting Facts *Kate confirmed that the Thistlepaw in ''Power of Three and Thistleheart are the same cat.Revealed on Kate's Blog *When asked about Thistlepaw's status on her Facebook page, Vicky has stated that she would consult her notes for Thistlepaw's status, who would have a warrior name, and make sure she gets a mention, dead or alive, in Bramblestar's Storm.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Kate later reveals this has happened. *While one of her nieces was listed as 'Ferntail' in the allegiance list preview for The Apprentice's Quest on Kate's blog,Kate's blog no such character exists in the final printing of the book. *Thistleheart might have felt like the odd one out, since she had long fur, as most WindClan cats probably have short fur.Revealed on Kate's blog *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *She has been described as a tom three times. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Mother: :Gorsetail: Sisters: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: Nieces: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Deceased characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Characters with unknown ranks Category:StarClan cats Category:Females Category:Sunrise characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters